


After eight

by cherik_and_fassavoy, liebemagneto



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пломбир в жару тает очень быстро.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After eight

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3028549).

Старый вентилятор под потолком поскрипывал и разносил по небольшой захламленной комнате горячий воздух с примесью сигаретного дыма и пряного цветения яблони под открытым окном. Ужасная жара, окутавшая город, остановила привычную суету.

Эрик скинул влажную майку, облизнулся и сделал шаг к сидящему на подоконнике Чарльзу. Горячие ладони скользнули по дрогнувшему животу — пальцы зацепились за резинку лёгких штанов, которые Чарльз отказывался сменить на шорты или снять хотя бы дома.

Мятное мороженое стремительно таяло, стекало по пальцам, державшим палочку, и капало на грудь.

Чарльз напряжённо нахмурился и широко лизнул ладонь, и выражение его лица тут же сменилось довольной улыбкой:

— Хочешь?

Эрик не любил сладкое, но кивнул и приблизился вплотную. Его язык скользнул по пломбиру вверх и встретился с холодными измазанными губами, раскрывая их для поцелуя. Чарльз протестующе замычал, подался назад и мотнул головой.

— Жарко.

Его футболка давно валялась на кресле. Тела, покрытые испариной, буквально липли друг к другу. Эрик прижался к Чарльзу, широко развёл его ноги — тот поморщился, стоило Эрику отстраниться или, скорее, отлепиться от него.

Ресницы дрогнули, когда лакомство наполовину скрылось во рту Чарльза: губы раскраснелись, точно как и его щёки.

Сладость таяла от прикосновений к раскалённой коже. Чарльз склонился и скользнул языком по груди Эрика, соскам, собирая прохладное сливочное угощение. Эрик, прикрыв глаза, путал пальцы в завившихся мокрых волосах, оттягивал их и отзывался на каждое ледяное касание мороженого и горячее — губ.

Чарльз опустился на пол и поджал под себя ноги. Его губы обхватили талый пломбир и принялись увлечённо посасывать. Эрик тяжело дышал и не моргал. Чарльз прекрасно знал, чего тот хотел, но, кажется, не собирался отказываться от десерта, ставшего настоящим спасением в майской духоте.

Густые потёки бежали по ладони, предплечью. Чарльз, посмеиваясь, вылизывал свои руки и наблюдал за страданиями, которые отражались на лице Эрика. Не удержавшись, он поцеловал поджарый живот.

Минуту спустя вымазанные прохладные губы сомкнулись на члене Эрика, вызвав стон наслаждения.

Лёгкий ветер принёс шум университетской жизни. Звонок с пар, раздавшийся вдалеке, чьи-то голоса, смех. Эрик вцепился в плечи Чарльза и застонал громче, бесстыдно кончая.

Отодвинувшись, Чарльз криво улыбнулся и сунул в рот палочку с остатками мороженого, едва утерев тыльной стороной ладони сперму с губ и подбородка.

На пары друзья сегодня решили не возвращаться — слишком жарко.


End file.
